


Back From the Grave

by bluebirdteeth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebirdteeth/pseuds/bluebirdteeth
Summary: Y/N Y/LN was an up-and-coming combat medic with an overwhelming amount of potentional that had been taken under the wing of the famed Angela Ziegler... that was until Y/N died of mysterious causes.Her loss was a tragedy that struck out of nowhere and will forever remain another story of lost youth and potentional.That is, unless, there's a way to bring her back...





	1. Forget-me-Not

The adrenaline rush was more than enough to erase any doubt you might've had at even the furthest corners of your mind. You didn't quite consider it much of a mistake as you did a thoughtless choice. A mistake would imply that you regretted it.  
The very foundation of your being shook to its core, a quiet yet overwhelming wave of warmth tickled your body, every touch you felt causing goosebumps to creep up your spine. Whether you considered this wrong or not, it didn't seem to matter. Nothing did. 

An electric bolt of energy raced through your veins, mercilessly taking your breath away. Gasping for the cool, crisp air that touched your skin, you felt the room spin.  
Taking a moment to gather yourself, you stared at your shaking hands.  
Your fingertips were blue; were you dying?  
As your vision cleared, you felt a strong feeling of unconscious realization.  
The room you woke up in was clean but humble. The only source of light was sunlight, flowing carelessly through the almost transparent curtains, exposing every minuscule amount of dust that floated in the air.  
The floor was tiled with an identical shade of eggshell white to the walls, bathing in the gentle sun.  
You felt exhausted and confused, still unsure of where you were. Why did it seem so familiar?  
You laid your head back onto the feathery pillow, still trying to process everything that was going on.

A gentle knock at the door disturbed the silence. You tried to respond, but you couldn't seem to make any sort of sound.  
You heard a sigh. You recognized the voice, but you still couldn't manage to pull the name or face from your brain.  
The door gently creaked open, a tall figure standing in the hall.  
Her heels clicked against the floor, a warm feeling of relief settling your nerves.  
Whoever she was, her aura didn't seem threatening in any sense of the word.  
A kind smile spread across her feminine face, her shoulders tensing up as if she were trying to refrain any sort of excitment. Her pink lips parted, a bit of hesitation came from her as she observed your face.  
She placed a hand on your cheek, her smile shifting into a grin instantly.

"Y/N, you're awake."


	2. Morning Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without your memories, you struggle to remember anything, even your own name. Luckily, Angela is more than willing to help you figure out what happened!  
> But something tells you that she isn't being too honest with you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the short chapters lol I'll promise I'll make them longer later into the story, if i ever get that far.

You felt quite embaressed.  
Not only did you not recognize this woman, but you couldn't even recognize your own name!  
You looked up at her.  
Her cheeks were a soft pink, enough to give some depth to her face.  
Her features were similar to a model's-  
Small nose, plump lips, defined face.  
She was beautiful.  
Her eyes were kindly, almost lovingly, staring down at you. She pulled you in for an embrace, running her fingers through your hair.

"I'm so glad that you're safe... I..." her voice was breaking. Was she crying?  
She slid her hands onto your cheeks and kissed your forehead, pulling you back into the embrace.  
You set your hands on her back. Why were you crying?  
What felt like hours later, you felt her part from your arms.  
You didn't know why she was so happy to see you, but something told you that this woman wasn't a stranger.  
"Are you feeling alright? Can you talk?" She looked a bit worried.

"Who are you?" You spoke without thinking. You saw her flinch, her expression shifting from shock, to hurt, to a fake smile.

"Oh I... must've forgotten that you..." she trailed off before clearing her throat. "I am Angela Ziegler. Do you remember me?" 

The name rung a bell, but you couldn't pinpoint any sort of memory of her.  
"I... I'm not sure."  
She placed her hands on yours, rubbing your palms.

"Thats okay. You have been through a lot. I'm just happy to see that you're okay."  
Despite her reassurance, you still felt guilty. Why can't you seem to remember her?  
"You... Passed out. We're unsure why. I suppose you must've hit your head."  
You wanted to doubt her, but she chimed back in before you could say anything.  
"Don't stress too much about it. You'll be okay!!"  
She placed a tender hand on your thigh.  
You knew she meant it to be reassuring, but her eyes looked sad. Almost guilty.  
A silence filled the room.  
"I'll... go get you some food! You must be starving."  
You were hungry, but you couldn't help but feel that she was just trying to find an excuse to leave.  
Nevertheless, she left without giving you a chance to respond.


	3. Nightshade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> following your gut can lead to some nasty situations.

You waited until Angela's footsteps faded. As much as you wanted to trust her, things just didn't seem to add up. Your legs tingled, barely letting you stand up. You couldn't even feel the freezing cold floor; your bare feet were too numb to process anything. Peaking out into the hallway, you asked yourself some important questions.  
How long were you out?  
What was your relationship with this supposed medic?  
And, more importantly, who are you?.. or, better yet, who were you?

Tiptoeing outside your room, you looked around for an exit. The halls were just as bland as the room you had just left. Eggshell walls, marble tiles covering the floor, and blinding white lights carefully placed along the roof. It was almost hypnotic, every turn you made simply threw you in a completely identical hall. Finally, after a bit of wandering, you found an L shaped flight of stairs. There was a draft of cool air, causing you to perk up. 

One shakey step at a time, you were able to get yourself down the first steps. Taking a moment to breathe at the midway point where the two seperate stairways met, you tried to figure out a plan. You didn’t quite think this all through before leaving. In fact, you more so regretted following your gut rather than any sort of rational thought process. A painful stab at your side caused you to collapse against the wall, shaking you to your core. Gasping for air, you held onto your chest. What the hell was going on? 

Panting, you darted your eyes around the walls. You were far too lost in this facility to find your way back to your room, and the building seemed to be completely empty. The pain spread to your legs, making utterly useless. This was so much more than just a muscle stitch or cramp.  
Footsteps echoed through the hall you explored, filling you with both horror and relief.  
“Angela!” you gasped out, desperate for a response.  
The footsteps stopped.

You looked up. Despite your blurred vision, you could make out a tall, dark figure. It had the talons of an eagle and a cloak that didn't quite reach the floor.  
It stared back down at you, dead silent.  
Your heart stopped.  
That wasn't Angela


End file.
